The present invention relates to a suspension and a data storage device using the suspension. Particularly, the present invention is concerned with a suspension and a data storage device suitable for a hard disk drive of a load/unload type.
Devices using various types of media such as optical disks and magnetic tapes are known as data storage devices. Among them, hard disk drives (HDD) have become popular as storage devices for computers to such an extent that they are one of the storage devices indispensable for today's computer systems. Further, not limited to computer systems, the application of the HDDs is widening more and more due to the superior characteristics with the advent of moving picture recording/reproducing devices, car navigation systems, removable memories for digital cameras and so on.
The HDD includes a magnetic disk for recording data and a head which writes and reads data to and from the magnetic disk. The head includes a head element as a thin film element and a slider with the head element disposed on a surface thereof. The head element comprises a storage element which converts an electric signal into a magnetic field in accordance with data to be recorded to the magnetic disk and a reproducing element which converts a magnetic field from the magnetic disk into an electric signal. Typically, the storage element and the reproducing element are integrally formed in one thin film element.
The HDD further includes an actuator for moving the head to a desired position above the magnetic disk. The actuator is moved pivotally about a pivot shaft by means of a voice coil motor (VCM), thereby causing the head to move radially above the magnetic disk which is rotating. As a result, the head (head element) accesses a desired track formed on the magnetic disk and can read or write data.
The HDD of a load/unload type further includes a ramp for retraction of the head from above the magnetic disk surface. The ramp is positioned in proximity to an outer peripheral end of the magnetic disk. When the rotation of the magnetic disk stops, the head is attracted to the magnetic disk surface. Therefore, when the rotation of the magnetic disk stops, the actuator causes the head to retract from the recording surface of the magnetic disk to the ramp. Typically, the ramp and the actuator are each disposed at a position where the ramp and the magnetic disk overlap each other or a position where the actuator lying in a retractive position and the magnetic disk overlap each other. Consequently, the overlapping of the magnetic disk and the ramp or the magnetic disk and the actuator causes a windage loss, which leads to an increase of power consumption.
FIG. 10 is a plan view showing the construction of HDD 900 of a load/unload type disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-076811. In the HDD shown in FIG. 10, a magnetic disk 901, a ramp 902 and an actuator 903 are disposed within a case 904 without overlap of the magnetic disk 901 and the ramp 902 and overlap of the magnetic disk 901 and the actuator 903 lying in a retractive position. The actuator 903 includes a suspension 905 and an arm 906. The suspension 905 includes a tab 907 extending from a front end of the suspension and engageable with the ramp 902. The tab 907 is offset from a central axis of the suspension 905 and is positioned on an outer periphery side of the magnetic disk 901. When the actuator 903 retracts to the ramp 902, the tab 907 slides on the surface of the ramp 902 and stops at a stop position on the ramp 902.